Empty World 2: The Story Goes On...
ATTENTION: Before you start reading this pasta, please read the prequel, Empty World Part 1.Click HERE to read it! Hello guys! Finally, I have time to answer all the questions and messages I received regarding the stuff I experienced in Minecraft. It's very good to see that lots of you believe me and write me messages.One of the most frequently asked questions I receive is this: Did you delete the world?The answer is: No!It's still on my computer, and soon I'll tell you my new experiences with this world.But first, we need to talk about a few other things. The reason why I was inactive for the past two months is very simple: school. I'm about to graduate from high school in a few weeks, and studying consumes all my free time.This is why I was not able to answer the dozens of emails and messages I received.But this will change: this weekend, I'll take a break from studying, and I'll try to answer all the messages you sent to me. Lots of you asked me to reveal the seed of the world.I say to all of you: I'm NOT going to reveal the seed!There are two main reasons for it: First, I don't want to cause other players' any problems.If they will experience the same things like me, that'll be bad for them. Second: I can't remember the seed.It was just a random blabla that I came up with at the moment of the creation of the world.So even if I would like to reveal the seed, I couldn't because I forgot the seed. Anyways, let's go back to the story now. As the weeks passed, I slowly forgot about that scary world.Due to the fact that I spent most of my free-time with studying, I completely forgot about Minecraft itself.It was two weeks ago when I remembered the world again, when I saw a message on the Minecraft forums.A guy, I'm not going to tell you his name, so I'll call him by the first letter of his forum username: O. O wrote me a PM on the forum.The message goes like this: "Hello! I know I write late, but I was finally able to sit to my computer for a longer time.I read about your "haunted world" on the forums.Originally, I wanted to post a reply to it, but by the time I wanted to reply, the mods deleted your thread, so this is why I write you a PM.First of all, I want you to know I believe you, due to the fact that I experienced the same exact things like you in a brand new survival world I created for a survival series.The missing tree blocks, the lack of mobs, the mysterious sound.All in all: the same things.Due to the fact that the moderators can see our private messages, it's better if we talk on Skype.I give you my Skype name.Write me if you want, and we can discuss the topic there!" I added O on Skype and wrote him that I'm here, and ready to talk.He replied within an hour.He said he is very happy that I wrote him, because he thought I forgot about the whole thing.He also told me he has two more friends who had the same problem in their Minecraft worlds, he met them on the forums as well. He invited them to the call.Just like O, I won't tell you the other two guy's real names, so I'll call one of them P, and the other R. So, we started to talk about these strange things.As I told them my experiences, it quickly turned out that P and R saw the same things.In fact, P claimed he even saw what appeared to be a strange creature.He said it looked like a human, it walked on two feet, but his skin was strange.He said he couldn't see it well because he only saw that "thing" in the distance, but it appeared to be a normal human char skin, except it had a yellow t-shirt, and its skin was whiter than the regular skin color of Steve. As we talked more about the topic, it quickly turned out that this entity, or player (we did not know if it was something controlled by the computer or a real player) is stalking in worlds that were once deleted by players.P told me that he had a single player world a few months ago, but after he got bored of Minecraft he deleted that world.However, later he wanted to play Minecraft again and decided to use the seed of the world he previously deleted, and that was when he started to encounter the strange things, and the mysterious creature. We decided to name this entity Scavenger.We chose this name because it was "scavenging" in abandoned, deleted worlds. I felt better after I talked to these guys, because I knew now that: 1: I'm not crazy, and 2: I'm not the only one who experienced these things. After a bit more talking, O came up with an idea.He told me that we should make a multiplayer server only for four of us, and we could use my "haunted world" as the server map, so we could investigate and maybe find the Scavenger. Although I liked the idea, I was a bit scared as well.It has been a long time since I played on that world, and to be honest, I did not really wish to return there.But at least, this time I wouldn't be alone, and maybe we would find this so-called Scavenger. We set up the server.R said that someone should record the investigation with Fraps, so if we find anything, we would have video evidence of it.We agreed, and O said he will record the whole thing.We also agreed that we should keep contact through Skype during the whole investigation.We were all set.We joined the server. We were in the haunted world.We spawned at the mysterious dark oak house that I found.The creepy, eerie feeling that I had when I played in this world for the first time returned to me.I told the guys that this is the house that I found.I also told them that I did not build this, if they don't believe me, I can show them my real house, but they believed me, they saw the same things in their worlds.We looked around the house to see if anything changed since my last visit, but nothing seemed to be new.I also showed them the trapdoor that led down to the mineshaft where I heard the scary sound. Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas